Big K Issue 1
This issue was cover-dated April 1984 and cost 85p. A free blank cassette was attached. News Games men iffy on QL progs (3) :Psion, Imagine and Quicksilva quizzed on Sinclair QL games Yorkshire keep TV video show under wraps (3) Legendary Millions (3) :Valhalla makes £2m for Legend Software. Enter the Vidgame Jukebox (3) :Romox allows you to hire games on cartridge Goodbye to the Big 'I'? (5) :Has Mattel ceased production of the Intellivision Arcade clampdown in the offing (5) :Under 18 ban for arcades? One Every 27 Seconds (5) :A new Apple Macintosh delivered every 27 seconds. Big K, Acorn and the Hungarian connection (5) :US Government clampdown on Acorn. Apocalypse Software announce movie-like games (5) :Dreadnought Disaster and The Mystery of Arkham Manor. Robot see, robot do (6) :Topo the Androbot Hardware war hots up (6) Oric gains new keys, new ROM (6) Barry's Chip Shop shuts (6) :BBC Radio 4's The Chip Show comes to the end of its run. Features Do You Sincerely Want to be Rich? - Paul Walton 3 pages (11-13) :Matthew Smith, Eugene Evans, Jeff Minter, Steve Lee & David Agulnik interviewed. Wonderful Widgets (19-21) :Supercharger System - Steve Keaton (20-21) ::Rabbit Transit, Survival Island, Frogger, Killer Satellites & Party Mix Another Day... Another Subroutine - Tony Tyler - 1 page (22) :David Crane, Chief Designer at US ROM specialists Activision - and famous as the writer of Pitfall and now Decathlon - takes a dim view of anything upmarket of a 2600 VCS Atari. "Revoultion?" he says. "What revolution?" Woz - Jenny Parrott - 2⅔ pages(36-37,78) :No, it's not a game - it's a name. The name of the man who, by inventing the personal computer, started This Whole Thing. Jenny Parrott went on-line to Mr Apple... Syeve Wozniak Frankly Brian, It's a Whole New World to Me - 2 pages (42-43) :Arsenal FC's Charlie Nicholas reviews:- ::Soccer Intellvision & Atari 8-bit, Football Manager Spectrum, Realsports Soccer Atari 2600, Head's Up Vectrex Romeo Foxtrot, Break Left....To - Paul Walton - 2½ pages (50-51,53) :The Rediffusion 747 F.Sim is the world's largest, costliest and most realistic computer game. When the Access is a Little Too Random - John May - 2 pages (66-67) :Computer crime is on the increase. Illegal hackers' activities range from harmless japes to royal rip-offs involving megaquantities of green and folding - and worse. Arcade Alley - Paul Rambali - 3 pages (72-74) :Featuring Star Wars, Dragon's Lair, Roller Aces, Tropical Angels & Defender Build Your Own Cheapo Epro! - Andy Green - 4¼ pages (75-77,94,99) Goad that code the 6502 way! - Andy Green - 3 pages (84-86) Mind Games - Paul Walton - 3 pages (88-90) Squaring Up - Atari 800 vs BBC Micro - Bernard Turner & Tony Tyler - 2 pages (91-93) Big Hand for the Little Tin Guy - Paul Walton - 1¼ pages (92-94) :If you think what's happened in the last two years has been pretty good, you ain't seen nuthin' yet. Reviews K=Could Be Better, KK=Could Be Worse, KKK=Unsurpassable Type-Ins Rocket! - VIC 20 - 1 page (14) Bomb Run - Oric - 2 pages (38-39) Demon Driver - Dragon - 2 pages (56-57) Save the City! - C64 - 2 pages (58-59) Downfall - BBC - 2⅓ pages (70-71,78) Escape - Spectrum - 2 pages (82-83) Other Credits Assisted by :Richard Burton Contributors :Paul Walton (Features), Paul Rambali (Arcades), Andy Green (Technical), Jenny Parrott (News), John May, Steve Keaton, David Crossweller, Bernard Turner, Dave Eastbury, Tony Benyon Group Art Editor :Doug Church Publishing Director :John Purdie External Links You can get this magazine on DVD from The Zzuperstore or download it at The World of Spectrum's Archive Issue Index Category:Contains Dragon Reviews Category:Contains Spectrum Reviews Category:Contains BBC Micro Reviews Category:Contains C64 Reviews